


Miracle

by Role_Playing_Demon



Series: The Bear and the Lion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pokemon (Referenced), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Warrior Cats (Referenced), X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Role_Playing_Demon/pseuds/Role_Playing_Demon
Summary: It’s been two years since the animalistic warriors have made themselves known. Our heros are living in a golden age, Mogar and Vav run the wilds kingdom and X-Ray has two new teammates. Mogar and Vav visit the city often, and help with crime. Hilda hires a new CEO of Monarch Labs and is now back in the lab. Ash is the new head of the news. Everyone is happy. But then, to everyone’s shock, the Mad King is released from prison. Mogar, Vav and X-Ray now have to worry, what is the Mad King planning? On top of all this, Vav has to deal with something that’s supposed to be impossible.
Relationships: Hilda/X-Ray (X-Ray & Vav), Mogar/Vav (X-Ray & Vav), The Mad King/X-Ray
Series: The Bear and the Lion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542652
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. -Prologue-

**Author's Note:**

> Book Two! Hope you enjoy!

The institute was cold. The stones making the walls were badly fitted so icy wind whistled through the echoing halls, it was dank, dreary. A den of iniquity. 

“It is my belief that patient six has nothing more to learn from being imprisoned here at the asylum,” A judge declared, “The patient is free to re-enter society and show the rest of the world the progress he has made here.”

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Dr. Stark whispered to her colleague, her arms were crossed, her brown hair was cut short and her brown eyes glared at the patient. 

“It doesn't matter, He was costing us a fortune in guards until he decided to stop killing them off.” The man next to her said, 

Dr. Stark sighed, pinching her nose, “That’s just it, he decided. Just like he decided to have a breakthrough in every single therapy session for the past two weeks. Progress is never all forward in cases like these. He’s planning something!” 

“Relax, even if he does do something, X-Ray and his partners will sort it out,”

Dr. Stark just shook her head.

There was a soft click as a guard unlocked the shackle on the prisoner’s wrists and ankles. The prisoner touched the reddened mark on one wrist and a smile crept over his face.

“Patient six, you are free to go,” the judge said, handing over half the papers they’ve stamped.

The Mad King’s smile only widened. “You have my gratitude,”

The exit proceedings were quick. The institute had taken good care of the Mad King’s clothing while he’d been incarcerated. Soon the Mad King was exiting the institute. 

Dr. Stark watched him as he went, her bluetooth earbud disguised as a hearing aid powered on, 

_“Good Afternoon, Dr. Stark,”_ A chill, calm female voice echoed through the bud, _“What can I do for you today?”_

“Friday,” Dr. Stark sighed, “Have project 3000 powered on and standing by,”

_ “Of course, Dr. Stark,” _

The bud flickered off again and Dr. Stark walked back into the institute. Shaking her head. 

Now presentable for society, and with a schedule of future therapy appointments, The Mad King was free.

He barely managed to get a dozen steps out of the front gates before the urge to cackle maniacally overtook him.

“Phase one, complete. Now for phase two: Destroy X-Ray and Vav!”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates, please try to be patient.

Vav slowly awoke to sunlight peeking through the curtains. He slowly sits up and scoots back, so his back rests against the headboard. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. A sleepy noise causes him to freeze for a moment. He looks to his left to see Mogar sleeping with his back to Vav. The covers rested on his waist, showing his bare shoulders and back. 

Vav smiled fondly and slipped out of bed. He pulled on his dark blue, cotton shorts and walked over to the dark oak table, sitting a little away from the bed. He sat down. He looked at some of the paperwork Mogar had forgotten to do the night after Vav had interrupted him for some…..activities. 

Vav grabs a pen and starts to finish some of the work. It was basic stuff. New armor for the guard, more crop seeds for the farmers, minimal taxes, and ‘treaties’ with Achievement city. 

Vav laughs as he feels arms snake around his shoulders and a chin rest on his head, “‘Ello, love,”

Mogar smiled, “Good morning Vav,”

Vav reached up to pet Mogar’s hair, “You’re up early,”

Mogar grumbled playfully and slunk into the chair next to Vav, he had pulled on his red trousers, “Mogar could say the same for Vav,”

Vav chuckles softly, “I’m always up this early,”

Mogar smiled and got up again, kissing Vav on the cheek before moving to the manikins that held his outfits. 

Mogar’s new outfits consisted of two bear pelts (One with a red cape sewn into the fabric with silver pauldrons, and his original one), red trousers to replace his mustard ones. His regular leather arm braces and boots, his crown, and his warpaint. 

Right now, Mogar pulled on his first bear pelt, arm braces, and boots. Leaving the crown and the royal pelt on the statue. 

Mogar sheathed his sword as Vav got up to get dressed. 

Vav’s outfits were not much different than Mogar’s. His original lion pelt. Another lion pelt with a dark blue cape sewn into the back, with black pauldrons, along with his crown, that outfit was hung a little away. 

Vav pulled on his original pelt, his dark blue trousers with his original gloves, boots, and warpaint. Grabbing his bow and quiver and strapping them onto his back, Mogar and Vav left the royal chambers and ventured into the castle. 

Servants and guards nodded their heads or bowed as they passed. Mogar and Vav made it the main hall, where two thrones stood on a raised platform. Both thrones had the Wilds’ Symbol, an orb with three crystals inside with claw marks on the side, surrounded by beautiful designs etched into the seating. The cushions on the thrones were purple. 

Servants had moved a giant table into the hall. The Captain and commanders of the royal guard sat at the table. There were two chairs at one head of the table, back to the thrones, and one at the other head, back to the door. Then 12 chairs, six on each side, lined the table. 

There were 12 commanders and one captain. 

Viper was made Captain of the Royal guard a few months after Mogar and Vav took the throne. She sat at the head of the table with her back facing the door. Viper had changed very little over the last two years. Her hair was longer, coming down to her waist even while braided. She wore the same snake bodysuit but now had a serpentine headpiece holding her bangs back. 

As Mogar and Vav entered the hall, Viper and the commanders all stood up and bowed. Mogar sat in one of the chairs at the head of the table, Vav sat to his left. 

“My King,” The hawk warrior, Marrow, spoke, “Achievement City is...disproving of the Wilds’ new choice of residence. They would like the Wilds to move,”

Vav sighed and held his forehead with his thumb and two fingers, “Well, we’re not moving,” He said, “Being closer to the City has advantages; clean water, fresher kill all year long, shelter if it comes to that. We’re hours travel away, what do they claim the problem is?”

Marrow went to speak when a gecko warrior, Treecko, spoke up, “The city has sent a representative to speak with the King and Queen,”

Mogar’s eyes widened, “Are they here?”

“Yes,”

Mogar stood up, Vav soon following. Mogar called servants to get his and Vav’s royal pelts and crowns, and to move the table away. 

The commanders lined the walls along the hall as the servants did their job. Soon the room was empty again as Viper went to get the representative. 

Viper walked with her hands folded behind her back, two reptilian warriors flanked her. She held her head high as she stepped forward. 

The City representative or representatives, for there were two. Were a male and a female. The male was tall with slicked-back brown hair with green eyes. He was older and wore a black suit with a white shirt. The woman was younger, his assistant maybe, with red hair and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with black slacks. 

Viper approached them, a sour look on her face. They turned to her and almost looked disgusted by her appearance, 

“I am Viper, captain of the royal guard,” Viper said coldly, “Viper is here to escort city representatives to meet the King Mogar and Queen Leonidas,”

The man looked Viper up and down, “Must you talk like that?”

Viper raised an eyebrow, “Viper does not understand. If city representatives follow Viper. She will lead them to her leaders,”

The man curled his lip, “Like that. Such broken English, so improper,”

Viper shrugged, “Maybe to you. Viper grew up talking like this. Come with Viper,”

The city representatives followed Viper, the younger women looked uncomfortable, while the man looked disgusted. 

Soon they entered the hall, and the women eyed the commanders lining the wall wearily. The man ignored them. 

Mogar and Vav sat on their thrones, looking stoic. Their fingers intertwined on the connected armrests. The man and woman stopped a few feet away from them. Viper took her place to the left of Mogar’s throne, awaiting her next orders. 

“Good morning,” The man said, “I am Richard Milson, and this is my assistant Kat Muller,”

Mogar smiled, “I am King Mogar, it’s nice to meet you both,”

Vav opened his mouth to introduce himself, but the man cut him off.   
“Where is the queen?”

Vav nodded his head, “You’re looking at him,”

The man looked him over, “You?”

Vav’s eyes narrowed, “Yes,”

Milson scoffed, “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m under the impression you’ve both heard of the City’s…...mistrust in you,”

Mogar nods, “Mogar and his mate know, and they don’t understand,”

Milson’s eyebrow raised. He then sighed, “Look, your ‘majesty.’ The people of Achievement city aren’t ready for your kind yet. It was fine when it was just you, Mogar, but now you’ve brought an entire kingdom with you,” The man glared at Mogar, “Like I said, they aren’t ready for you and your kind. And I doubt they ever will be,”

Mogar’s eyes narrowed, “And why should that concern Mogar?” He asked, “Animalistic warriors are not invading the City, if they enter the City, it’s under disguise and an order not to intervene with the City’s tactics. Humans have no control over Mogar or his kind, so why must we make a deal with the City?”

Milson growled, “It concerns you because if the Wilds does not make a deal with the city, the city will be forced to move the kingdom away using force,”

“Excuse me!?” Vav asked, “How dare you! Animalistic warriors have been around longer than you were born!”

Muller now stepped up, “B-be that as it may,” She stuttered out, “The Achievement City council and mayor are not to be questioned. They have made a decision,”

Milson smirks, “You’re lucky we let you live out here,”

Vav growled, and Mogar put a hand on his arm, gently quieting him. The man continued, 

“We were sent to offer you a deal; You can either make a treaty with us or return to where you came from,”

Vav shook his head, “We don’t want war. But we do not wish to submit under the humans’ rule. I’ve been down that road before, it doesn’t end well for either side,”

Muller went to speak. She looked up at Vav, her eyes widened, “Vav?” 

Vav tensed in his chair, Milson turned around to look at Muller, 

“Vav’s here?”

Muller pointed to Vav, “He’s the queen,”

Milson looked at the queen more closely. An almost evil sneer curved his mouth, 

“It is you!” He said, “Vav, the cities hero. The people were devastated when you went missing and even more disappointed when X-Ray confirmed that you weren’t coming back!”

Vav’s eyes narrowed; he didn’t say anything as the woman spoke up, worry in her tone. 

“And now look at you! Wearing pelts and playing pretend. You are not an animalistic warrior! You should be back with us! Is Mogar forcing you to do this!?”

Viper’s eyes widened, and she took a step forward, “How dare-”

“Viper,” Vav’s eyes were hidden by his hair, “Stand down,”

Viper looked shocked but backed up, “Yes, my queen,”

Viper slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the human. In one swift motion, he grabbed them both by the shirts and dragged them forwards, they tripped and ended up kneeling before Vav. 

When they looked up, Vav’s eyes had changed, they were now cat-like a glowing. A growl escaped his throat, 

“Listen carefully,” Vav said, “The Wilds has chosen to move here, outside the City because we knew we could make peace. I have friends and family in the City. Even though I’m no longer human, I care deeply for the City and its citizens,”

Vav allowed the human to stand as he walked back to his spot beside Mogar, he turned back to them. His eyes transforming back to normal, 

“I am Queen Leonidas, former hero and the queen of the Animalistic warriors. Everything I do is for both the City and Wilds, for both sides of my family!”

As if it was rehearsed, all commanders drew their weapons and slammed them on the ground in unison. The echo silenced any objection. Mogar stood as Vav spoke again, 

“You may not respect me as a hero, but I am the queen of the Wilds,” 

The commanders slammed their weapons again, Vav allowed an inhuman growl form in his throat. Mogar took his hand, glaring at the humans. 

“You _will_ respect that,” 


	3. Chapter Two

X-Ray slumped into his chair with a huff. It had been a pretty normal day; patrolling the city, punching robbers. X-Ray had not changed a lot, he got a new visor that hid his identity, it kinda looked like a real-life version of Cyclops’s visor from X-Men. X-ray also upgraded his laser ability and now can now fire many types of lasers. Red were his normal blasts, blue were ice blasts, pink was acid, and purple were sleeping rays to knock out opponents. 

He kicked his feet up as the door opened and one of his new superhero partners walked through the door. 

Rimmy Tim was a real life version of Ant-Man, only he couldn't control ants. Tim could shrink to about the size of a bullet and grow to about the size of a building. He wore what looks to be a purple and orange knight helmet, a purple spandex under an orange vest with orange belt, gloves and boots all designed to look like dragon limbs. 

[ (Rimmy Tim Link) ](https://www.deviantart.com/gallrith/art/Achieve-Concepts-Pt-5-Rimmy-Tim-664759645)

“Hey man,” X-Ray said, taking his visor off and rubbing his eyes, “How was patrol?”

Rimmy Tim took off his helmet, “It fucking sucked, Ray,” Jeremy Dooley exclaimed, flooping down next to X-Ray, 

“There was nobody there!!!”

Ray laughed, “Maybe Cosmos had more luck,”

“Nah dude,” X-Ray second new companion entered the room now. 

His name was AxialMatt, Axial was basically a less crazier version of Deadpool. Axial had a healing factor that could allow him heal any wound given to him, it even allows him to regrow limbs. Axial was also skilled in fighting with his unbreakable pickaxes. 

AxialMatt wore black spandex under a red vest with a hood, along with a brown leather belt, seathes that cross over his chest for his pickaxes with brown fingerless gloves and boots, 

[ (AxialMatt link) ](https://semikit.tumblr.com/post/174386218496/i-like-achievelands-and-matt-a-lotthe-soft)

“Really?” Jeremy asked, “Nothing at all Matt?”

AxialMatt AKA Matt Bragg shook his head, “Nah, man. I think they might be planning something if only a few robbers were out and about,”

“I have to agree,” A voice called from deeper in the room, 

Hilda walked out with ORF right behind her, next to her was a man; the newest member of the team. 

Trevor Collins. The new CEO of Monarch Labs and Hilda’s new partner. He was a lanky man with black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white t-shirt under a white lab coat with normal blue jeans stained with oil and rust. 

Hilda still wore her lab coat over a light red shirt with dark blue jeans and boots. Her hair was cut short so it brushed her shoulders. She had new purple glasses and brown boots. 

Ray nodded his head to each of them, “Trevor, Hilda,”

“Hey, Ray,” The only reason Trevor figured out X-Ray, Rimmy and AxialMatt’s identities is because Hilda needed help patching them up after a fight, and Trevor was the only one she could trust. 

“Hey, Trev,” Jeremy said, “How’s the board meetings,”

Trevor pinched his nose, “Idiots,” he said, “All of them,”

“What are they saying now?” Mica asked, looking concerned, 

Trevor shook his head, “Nothing we haven’t heard before, nearly every single scientist and board director thinks we should get rid of you lot,” he gestured to heros, “and make the tech for ourselves,”

“Assholes,” Hilda mumbled, turning to her computer, “Like that’ll do any good,”

“Yeah,” Trevor said, “Apart from that, three of the scientists and their assistants seem to like you guys,”

“Really?” Ray asked, “Who?”

“The newbies,” Trevor said, “Uh...Marigold, Bleu and Bianca, and their assistants Amber, Azul, and Crystal,”

“Their names ring a bell,” Ray put a hand to his chin, “You said they’re new?”

Trevor smiled, “Yes” he answered, “They joined about a week ago,”

The heroes nodded, Ray getting up to stand and look out the window, arms crossed, “It doesn't really matter what they think,” he said, “As long as we have Trevor on our side,”

Trevor smiles, “Yeah, I’ll never get rid of you guys, I like you too much,”

Jeremy smiles, “Thanks Trev,”

Ray looks out the window, he smiles, “Gavin, you would be proud,” he whispered, 

“Did you say something, Ray?” Jeremy piped up, Ray blushed a little and shook his head, 

“No, i’m fine,”

Hilda walked up next to him and placed a hand on his arm, “Thinking about Gavin,” she asked softly so the others couldn't hear, 

“Yeah,” Ray sighed, “I miss him,” 

“He would be so proud of you,” Hilda said, gently holding Ray’s arm, “As I am,” she kissed Ray’s cheek. 

Ray smiles and blushed, “Thanks, Hill,” 

“Hey guys,” Matt shouted, “The mayor wants to see us,”

Ray looked confused, “Why?”

Matt shook his head, “Didn't say,”

Ray grabbed his visor and placed it on his face, “Okay, then, let’s go,”

The heros walked to the city hall, stopping a few times to say hello to fans. They walks up to City Hall where the mayor was waiting for them 

Geoff Lazer Ramsey was elected the new mayor of Achievement City. Geoff was a tall man with tattoos all over his arms, a bull beard but very kind and gentle eyes. 

“Mr. Mayor,” X-Ray held his hand out, the Mayor shook it, “How can we help you today?”

The mayor glanced over to the corner of the room, where the heroes didn’t notice a man and women standing there. 

“Richard Milson and Kat Muller,” Rimmy Tim said, “Good to see you again,”

It was not, however, good to see them. Richard Milson is the leader of the Anti-Hero campaign running around, he claims that the city doesn't need heroes and that their tech should be stripped away and given to the army. 

“Sit down,” The mayor said, sitting behind his own desk, “please,” 

The heroes sat down, X-Ray then noticed a few of the mayor’s soldiers waiting outside, he didn’t like this. 

“Mr. Milson and Mrs. Muller went to visit the Warrior Kingdom the other day,” Ramsey said, “And they discovered a little detail you’ve left out X-Ray,” 

X-Ray raised his eyebrow, “Oh?”

Rasmey leaned on his desk, “Vav is the queen,”

X-Ray sighed, “Yes, Vav is the queen of the Warrior Kingdom, he’s married to Mogar,”

The mayor didn’t seem mad, he chuckled and leaned back, “I won’t disrespect his decisions, but I must ask; why didn’t you tell me before?”

The heroes relaxed a little, “We wanted to respect Vav’s privacy,” AxialMatt said, “He’d just gotten married, there was a lot on his plate. After a while we kinda forgot to mention it and it never came up,”

The mayor smiled, “I can understand that, but Mr. Milson and Mrs. Muller has told me that the warrior kingdom is not interested in a peace treaty,”

Richard Milson made a confused face, “A peace treaty? I thought we were trying to take control of the kingdom, so the warriors don’t attack us!”

Ramsey turned to him, “They won’t,” he stated, “If Mogar and Vav are the rulers there they will not attack the city. Did you offer them the treaty? The way I asked?”

Milson looked around, “Well….no,”

“Then there you go,” Ramsey said, “I’m surprised they didn’t kill you if you said that the city wanted to control them,”

“Yeah!” X-Ray said, “Mogar would have murdered you if Vav wasn’t there to protect you,” 

“Protect us?!” Kat Muller screeched, “He attacked us!!”

“To show and example,” X-Ray stood up, “He attacked you to show the other warriors that he had the situation handled,”

“Well why?” Muller asked, “Why would he marry such a brute!?”

“That ‘brute’,” Rimminy Tim said standing, “Saved the city from the Mad King three years ago, if it wasn't for him, we would all be lad rats for the monster!”

Milson scoffed, “If the Mad King is that dangerous, why did they release him from the asylum e earlier this week?”

The heroes froze, “What!?”

Muller stepped forward, “Yes, the Mad King was deemed, ‘safe’ and ‘ready to enter into society’,” 

“That’s buttshut!” AxialMatt cried, “He faked it!”

“Be that as it may,” The Mayor held his hand up for silence, “We can’t do anything about it. Wait, be patience, if he is planning something he’ll show his ugly face,” 

The heroes nodded, X-Ray smiled, “Is that all sir?”

The Mayor nodded, “Thank you for your time,”

The heroes nodded and left, X-Ray turned to his partners, 

“From this day forward,” he ordered, “be careful on patrols, keep an eye open, if the Mad King is free, then we don’t know when he’ll strike and how,”


	4. Chapter Three

Vav was walking down the hallway, dressed in his royal robes and crown, he was currently talking to some of the royal maidens, 

“We’ll need a dawn patrol, and we also need fresh kill,” Vav was saying, “We’ll also need,” he stopped, he sensed something, 

“My queen,” one of the maidens asked, “Are you okay?”

Vav smiles and nods, “Yes, of course. I’ll meet up with you later, my ladies,” 

The royal maidens nodded and walked away. Vav slowly walked around a pillar in the hallway and came face to face with Dragonface. 

“AHHH!”

“Ahh!”

The boy jumped five feet in the air, “Vav?” He asked,

Vav placed a hand on his chest, “Oh lordy, Dragonface,” he said, “You should leave the sneaking to the Mad King,” Vav straightened himself, “What are you doing here?” 

Dragonface chuckled before frowning, “I came to see the new kingdom everyone was talking about,” He said, “Why are you here?”

Vav sighed, he had a feeling X-Ray would keep the fact that he was the queen a secret, “I’m married to the king; Mogar,” Vav said kindly, “I live here now,” 

Dragonface’s eyes widened, “WHOA! Really?” He asked, “You’re the queen?” 

Vav nodded, Dragonface brightened, “YAY! Maybe I can finally be a hero here!” 

Vav winced, “Maybe,” he said, “Come, I’ll take you to Mogar, you can hang with us until you have to go home,”

Dragonface smiled happily and rushed after Vav. 

-Meanwhile-

X-Ray, AxialMatt, and Rimmy walked back into the lab, this is where they spent most of their time, Hilda and Trevor rushed over. 

“What happened?” Trevor asked, concerned, “Are you all alright?”

“Yeah,” AxialMatt said, “The Mayor sent over representatives to the Wildes Kingdom, but they ended up threatening them instead of offering a peace treaty,”

X-Ray nodded, “Yeah, they then came back, claiming that the Warriors attacked them and also revealed to the Mayor that Vav is the queen. We had to convince them that the Wilds were not a threat,” 

Trevor nodded, but Hilda looked disturbed, “Are you sure that was a good idea?” 

Everyone turned to her, “Why wouldn’t it be?” Rimmy asked, “It’s not like they would attack us,” 

Hilda shook her head, “I’m actually not so sure,” she said, “More and more of them are invading the city, I just have a bad feeling,” 

AxialMatt sputtered a little, “The warriors are not invading!” He said, “They’re visiting, the city allows them to,” 

Hilda scoffed, “Even if the city does, I bet they’re spying on us!” 

X-Ray bristled, he was both shocked and angry at the words coming out of Hilda’s mouth, “Vav won’t let them attack us,”

Hilda locked eyes with Vav, “Is Vav reliable? He’s in love and is married to Mogar, and we know Mogar can be impulsive, I’m sorry X-Ray, but I think that Vav might be too blinded by love to see reason if Mogar were to attack us!”

X-Ray’s eyes narrowed, “I trust Vav, are you saying you don’t trust me!?”

Hilda crossed her arms, “Not when it comes to Vav,” 

There are a few seconds of silence before......

“Get out,”

Hilda’s eyes widened, “What?” 

X-Ray’s visor powered on due to his anger, “Get out!” he yelled, “Get out!”

Hilda held out her hand, “Ray…” 

“Get out! We’re done!” Ray screamed, “If you don’t respect my choices and won't respect Vav’s, you don’t deserve to be on this team! LEAVE!!”

There are a few more beats of silence, Matt and Jeremy wide-eyed, eyes whipping between Hilda and Ray. Trevor looked solemn like he knew this would happen. 

Hilda's face slowly contorts from shock to fury, she snarls, “You’ll regret this! All of you!” 

Ray sighs, taking off his visor to reveal tears in his eyes, "No Hilda," he said, "The only regret I have is not being able to help you understand," 

Hilda stormes out of the lab. The door slamming shut behind her as Ray's silent tears fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. With two fanfics at one time, it can get a little hectic. Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R and R connection fluff.
> 
> *EDIT* Something went wrong with my grammar checker; words were repeated or replaced. I have fixed the issue but if there's more that I didn't catch please let me know. Thanks!

A/N: This IS a chapter. I just wanted to put this note here instead of the actual note area because I want people to actually read this. I had an idea; I am a very musical person, which means I listen to music as I write. I had the idea to add music to the fanfiction like sometimes the characters would be singing or sometimes it would be a voice-over. Think of it like in a movie, trailer, or music video. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments below. If most of you will find it annoying to see links and lyrics in the fanfiction I won't do it. If most of you like the idea or don't mind it. I'll do it. This is up to you guys because I want to write a fanfiction you ALL will enjoy. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments below. 

Now that that's out of the way; onto the chapter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few weeks. Hilda had quickly packed her stuff and had left the city. X-Ray had fallen into a depression; he had really loved her. 

Trevor, Matt, and Jeremy agreed with X-Ray's decision to exile Hilda. She had been becoming crueler as the weeks went by.

One day, X-Ray was patrolling through the rain, Matt and Jeremy had done it the past few days, so it was his turn. 

X-Ray was wet, cold, hungry, and tired, he hated this. 

"Fucking great," he mumbled, "At least I should get a bite to eat," 

X-Ray hopped onto the ground and started walking to the nearest restaurant when something stopped him. 

It was the Mad King, dressed in his villain garb sans his crown, holding an umbrella, he felt X-Ray's eyes on him and turned, 

"X-Ray," he purred, "It's a pleasure to see you again,"

X-Ray grumbled, folding his arms closer to himself, "Wish I could say the same," 

The Mad King sighed, "Aren't you cold?" he asked, "Nice visor," he added as an afterthought, 

X-Ray fiddled with the visor a little, "No!" He said, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm fine," he couldn't hold the pose for long, his arms soon snapped back, and he started shivering again, 

Mad King raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh," he said, "Come on," 

X-Ray looked confused, "What?" 

Mad King looked back at him with an unimpressed look, "I can't just let you freeze, I have spare clothes at my apartment that might fit you," 

"There's no way I'm coming to your apartment!" X-Ray seethed, "You'd try to kidnap me!"

Mad King rolled his eyes, "I just got out of the Asylum, I don't wish to go back," 

X-Ray looked at him before sighing, "Fine," 

Mad KKing nodded and tilting the umbrella a little and X-Ray walked under it, they walked in silence for a little before Mad King stopped, 

"Here," he said, gesturing up to an apartment building, he leads X-Ray up the stairs and to a door, "This one," he says and opens it, 

It was a standard apartment, with cream walls and white carpet with oak wood floors. There was a hallway with a few rooms, a kitchen, and a living room. 

The only thing slightly out of place was the King's crown resting on the coffee table next to the couch. 

"Come on," Mad King gently took X-Ray's arm and took him down the hallway, "The bathroom is the first room on the left, I'll get you spare clothes," 

X-Ray walked into the marble bathroom, he took off the top half of his spandex, placing his visor on the sink, he pulled out a spare pair of glasses and puts them next to the visor. 

X-Ray actually had a good amount of muscle now, after training with Rusty and his own personal trainer, he jumps as the Mad King knocks and opens the door, 

"X-Ray I got you clothes and-" he cut himself off, staring at X-Ray for a moment before covering his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said, "Here I'll just place them on the floor," Mad King tosses the clothes onto the floor then backs out. Shutting the door with a soft 'click.' 

X-Ray's face is bright red as he stares at the spot the KingKing disappeared. He blinks, shaking himself out of his stupor and turning on the shower. 

It takes X-Ray no less than 15 minutes to shower and change. The clothes X-Ray was given was a black long-sleeved shirt with thick jeans. 

When he comes out, the Mad King himself has changed into a white long-sleeved sweater and jeans. His back is to X-Ray as he leans on the kitchen counter, reading the screen of an iPad. 

X-Ray stays silent for a moment, fiddling with the ends of his shirt, which covered his hands due to the face the sweater was a little too big for him, he then sighs, 

"Thank you," he mumbles, looking away, 

The Mad King turns around, he smiles, it's almost warm, but it still sends shivers down X-Ray's spine, 

"You're welcome," he chuckles, "Are you hungry?" 

X-Ray went to say, 'no,' but his stomach answers for him, growling loudly even when X-Ray wraps his arms around himself to muffle the sound. 

The King chuckled again, "I know a place not far from here," he said, "It would be my treat," 

X-Ray's eyes widened, "My...my supersuit…"

"You can leave your superhero getup here," The King soothed, "Nothing will happen to it I promise," 

X-Ray, despite his instincts screaming at him, smiled back, "Okay," he said, 

The Mad King leads X-Ray to a car, and they both get in; the drive is awkward; neither hero nor villain could come up with something to say. 

Ray gasped slightly when the restaurant came into view, it was way more luxurious and expensive than anything Ray would've chosen himself. The lighting was soft, the waiters were posh, and the tablecloths were intricately embroidered. Every table was full, mostly couples whispering amidst the gentle clink of cutlery and wine glasses. 

Ray felt out of place, as he followed the Mad King up to the hostess. 

"Table for two," the Mad King told the waiter at the desk.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked, not looking up from her appointment book.

"No," the Mad King said calmly.

"Maybe we can find somewhere else," Ray suggested, he didn't know why all of a sudden he was so shy, but being here with MK made him feel sheepish and withdrawn. 

"No need," the Mad King assured the hero, "do you know who owns this restaurant?"

The waiter finally looked up, and the color drained from her face. "Forgive me, sir, I didn't realize —"

The King smiled uncharacteristically kindly, "There's no need for that," he said, "Your finest table and a bottle of the house red to start." 

"Of course, sir. Right this way, sir." The waiter took off through the sea of tables, Ray's eyes widened, the KingKing never acted like this before, had he really changed? 

Mad King held his arm out to Ray, who took it timidly, they walked for a little before the waiter stopped. 

"Your table, sir," the waiter gave a flourish at an extravagant table, "I'll see to the wine."

The Mad King nodded and gestured for Ray to sit across from him, "I hope you can enjoy yourself," 

Ray watched the waiter scurry away and frowned as suspicion niggled him. "Did you plan this?" he asked.

"I wasn't opposed to the idea when it presented itself," the Mad King said, his suddenly perpetual grin was making him difficult to read.

Ray nodded slowly and picked up his menu, he didn't understand a lot of the words, and he felt anxiety strike him as he looked at the list. 

"There aren't any prices," Ray cursed under his breath, "Crap," 

"Is something wrong?" MK asked Ray's eyes snapped up to him, 

"Uh, no…" he gulped. He'd been told once that if you had to ask for the price, you couldn't afford it. Mad King-owned restaurant or not, running out on the bill didn't sit right with Ray. Time to have salad and water and hope it wouldn't put too big a dent in his wallet. 

The Mad King must have seen his face for his own softened into a soft smile, "It's my treat,"

Ray studied the King's face for a moment before nodding, as he looked over his menu again, something caught his eyes. 

He looked over and smiled when he saw a group of warriors, about five or six, sitting at a table a little away, they stood out from everyone else due to their war paint and clothing. 

Warriors, when visiting the city, wore tunics that matched the color of their warpaint, silver, gold, or solid color sashes around their wait and cotton pants. If they had armbraces, they wore them too, along with their boots. 

They seemed relaxed and happy, a few humans cast them weird or downright hostile looks, but they didn't care. 

Ray's smile grew when he heard them talking, he didn't understand what they were saying, over the small grunts, growls, and clicks they made with their mouths, but he knew they were happy. 

MK seemed to see where Ray was looking, "Who are they?" he asked, "I've seen more and more of them throughout the city, where do they come from?"

Ray paused at this, he didn't know if telling MK about the wilds kingdom was a good idea, but he then settled for the idea of if Ray didn't tell him, MK would soon find out from another. 

Ray smiled, "They're warriors from the Wilds Kingdom," he explained, he laughed at the King's oddly cute confused expression, "Did you really think Mogar was the only one of his kind?" 

The King's eyes widened, "No," he mumbled,

Ray nodded, "While you were in prison two messengers from the wilds kingdom came to us, telling us that there was a whole kingdom full of Animalistic Warriors like Mogar, their King was dying so ever warrior had a chance to go to the kingdom and fight for the throne," 

MK's eyes widened even more, he leaned forward, "Please, go on," 

That sentence sent a wave of Deja Vu over X-Ray, the King had said that to him before, but where?

Ray shook his head a little, "Well, Mogar left to fight, and a little after that Vav disappeared too," 

The King raised an eyebrow, "Vav went to fight?"

Ray nodded, he then came up with an idea, he pretended to sigh sadly, "They were gone for months, they're still 'missing.' Neither of them returned," 

Mad King's eyes widened again, "They're….gone?" 

Ray shrugged, "Whatever happened over there……" Ray looked away, "They didn't come back," 

Mad King reached out across the table, "I'm sorry," He places his hand over Ray's, "They'll come back," 

Ray still didn't really like being touched by the King he pulled away but smiled, "Yeah, let's hope," 

The waiter came back at this point, "Are you ready to order, sirs?"

"I'll have the blanquette de veau," the Mad King said, closing his menu with a snap.

"An excellent choice. And for you, sir?"

"Uh…" Ray scanned the menu as quickly as he could, "I'll have… uh…" there were a lot of things he didn't recognize, "How about… can I have the lasagne al… uh…"

"Lasagne alla marchigiana," the waiter supplied effortlessly, "Of course, sir."

Ray slouched in his chair as the waiter rearranged cutlery and took the menus away.

"A good choice," the Mad King said.

"Was it?" Ray slumped further in embarrassment. "I just picked something I knew. Lasagne's lasagne, innit?" 

The Mad King chuckled, the malevolent sound reminding Ray that he was in the presence of a villain, not a friend. 

"So… er…" Ray thought about for a topic of conversation, "What's the 'R' stand for? The emblem you usually wear with your kilt?"

The Mad King tilted his head as a slow smile spread across his face. Ray squirmed in his seat but refused to be the first to look away or break the silence.

"You don't know what my real name is, do you," The Mad King finally said, much more a statement than a question. 

Ray blushed, "No one names their kids' Mad King'," he chuckled, "Sorry," 

The Mad King shook his head, "It's fine, it stands for Ryan," 

Ray blinked, "Ryan?" 

The man looked up, eyebrows raised, "Yes?" 

"Huh," Ray smiled, "I like it, I'm Ray," 

Ryan smiles, "Ray, I should have guessed," 

The waiter reappeared with two plates of food. Ray could see at least three kinds of garnish, and all the portions were sculpted into towers in a feat of impossible engineering.

"That was quick," He commented.

"It doesn't do to keep people of importance waiting," the waiter said, sliding the plates into the table with more graceful elegance than Ray could ever hope to master.

Ray frowned after him as he left. "What do you think he means by that?"

"That the restaurant fears reprisal if they offend the owner, whereas common everyday people can be made to wait without worry," the Mad King gestured at Ray with his knife, "dig in."

"So you're saying that we've got someone else's dinner?" Ray said.

"Most likely."

Ray's stomach chose that moment to rumble. He wrapped his arms around his midsection to muffle the sound, but the Mad King was already grinning.

"They won't have to wait long. I promise," he said, "And if they complain, I'll deal with it personally."

Ray nodded and started to eat, a thought hit him suddenly, "Were you actually properly released from the institute? Or did you escape again?"

"They declared me sane and no longer a threat to society," the Mad King reassured him, handing him some folded papers, "Here are the papers to prove it."

Ray looked them over quickly and nodded, "Okay," he said, "I believe you," 

They continued to eat in silence, apart from a few comments and laughs. As they finished up, something caught both of their attention. 

Two people were approaching the warriors, Ray looked worried. 

"Excuse me?" One of the humans asked the warriors turned to them, 

"Greetings," One said happily, "How can warriors help humans?"

"Leave," 

The warrior looked taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"You heard her," the other said, "We want you to leave! You've been invading our city! You don't belong here!"

One of the warriors snarls and stands up, "Humans can't tell warriors what to do!" He says, "Your king has allowed us to be here, so we don't have to go anywhere!" 

A few more humans backed up the two women, "I suggest you leave the ladies alone," one said, "We don't want trouble," 

"No," the first warrior agreed, "We don't want trouble either, just let warriors finish their meal, and we'll forget this happened," 

"NO!" The first woman said, "They need to leave!" 

"LEAVE!?" Another warrior said, "Why Spark oughta!" 

The first warrior stopped him, "No, calm yourself!" 

Another warrior was playing with her fork as she listened to the conversation, she tried to throw it into another's glass across the table but overshot and nearly hit the woman. 

"THE WARRIORS HAVE ATTACKED ME!!!" She cried. 

All hell broke loose. Men started to attack the warriors as the warriors tried to defend themselves. 

MK and Ray watch in horror as the restaurant quickly turns into a battlefield. 

"STOP!" Ray shouted, springing to his feet, "This is just a misunderstanding!" 

No one listens to him, he growls and rushes into the crowd, "STOP PLEASE!"

Suddenly, a glass flies through the air, striking Ray on the forehead, shattering glass into his skin as he falls to the ground. 

"X-RAY!!" Ryan shouted as he rushed over to the fallen hero, "WHO THREW THAT!?" 

No one speaks up for a moment before a voice cries out, "THE WARRIORS DID! THE WARRIORS ATTACKED X-RAY!!!" 

The human started screaming profanities and hurtful words at the warriors, who stood there in shock. The fact is that none of them had thrown anything, they didn't know what happened. 

The warriors' eyes widened as the humans started to throw food and silverware at them, they quickly fled from the restaurant, exiting the city as fast as they could. 

Ryan quickly scooped the hero into his arms and ran to his car and then sped off towards Monarch Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I'll try to get a schedule going I promise!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! A very talented artist named Wegs.Draws made some amazing artwork of Warrior Vav on Instagram. Go check her out!  
https://www.instagram.com/p/CAZHVp0D2CS/?igshid=1viefxetrujxs

Ray slowly woke up with his head bandaged, Trevor and Ryan sat by his side. 

“Guys?” He croaked out, “Ow, what happened,” 

“Well, you and I were on….” The King stopped, “You were keeping me company during dinner when a small riot happened, you tried to intervene and got caught in the crossfire,”

Ray looked at the King, “Really?” 

The King nodded, “It seems like the warriors attacked you when you got involved, even though you were trying to calm down the riot,” 

Ray’s eyes narrowed, “Why would they…?” 

Trevor stayed silent, but his eyes held emotion Ray could not recognize. 

“It’s not going to get worse, is it?” Ray asked, “The riot didn’t start anything?” 

Trevor and Ryan didn’t meet his eyes, 

“Right?” 

*********

It only got worse. 

Discrimination ruled the city. The warriors only fought back when their physical health was in danger. But when they did, their actions were viewed as hostile and savage. Richard Milson and Kat Muller started a new campaign, an anti-warrior campaign. It spread through the city like wildfire, more and more people jumped on board, wanting the warriors gone. 

One day, X-Ray, Axialmatt, and Rimmy were called in by Trevor to stop a small riot close to City Hall. 

When they got there, they were shocked to see Mayor Ramsey and The Mad King trying to calm down a crowd of screaming people. 

“BAN THE WARRIORS!!” 

“THEY DON’T BELONG HERE!!” 

“Please! Please!” The Mad King shouts, “There’s no need for this!” 

“WE DON’T ANSWER TO YOU!” A male shouts, throwing fruit at MK, “SHUT UP!!” 

“I guess I deserve that,” MK sighs, “I don’t know what help I’ll be here,” he says to the Mayor, 

The Mayor sighs, “I know, but I need all the help I can get. Even if it’s from you,” 

The Mad King went to speak when the heroes rushed up, 

“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!!” Rimmy shouted, “THIS IS UNNECESSARY!” 

“Isn’t it?” A voice shouted it was Milson, “The warriors have attacked the innocents and even you X-ray! Peace is falling apart!” 

While this is happening, a group of people stood a little away, watching the riot; they were dressed as warriors, war paint, and everything. 

“Now?” One asked, 

“Nope,” a second said, “Boss wants us to wait till the signal,” 

Back with the riot, X-ray spoke again, “That’s not how we should deal with this! We should-” 

As X-Ray kept talking, Mad King glances at the group hidden, he nods slightly once. 

“That’s the cue, let’s go!” 

An explosion went off, people were thrown about as the crowd started screaming. 

The group of ‘warriors’ jumped out from their hiding place, attacking the people in the crowd. 

X-Ray was horrified, how could they do this, how could Vav allow this!? 

The Mad King tried to hide his smirk as the group attacked, precisely as planned.

The heroes jumped into action, defending the citizens. After the battle was done, 13 civilians were dead, 3 warriors were dead, and the rest had fled. 

X-Ray stared at one of the civilian corpses. Hilda was right; he had been blinded by his love for Vav that he didn’t see what the warriors were up too. 

“Now, do you see!?” X-Ray turned to see the Mad King talking, “NOW DO YOU SEE!!!” 

Everyone’s eyes were locked onto the Mad King’s, hanging off his every word. 

“The warriors have attacked us, mocked us, and shamed us! And now they have murdered our people in cold blood! 

X-Ray looked around, eyes filling up with tears as he saw loved ones mourning, the street in ruin, the injured lay unhelped. 

A reporter for the news pointed her camera at the Mad King. As he continued to talk X-Ray could hear his voice echoing through the city. 

“If you think for one second that the warriors will uphold peace! You’re wrong! Your Mayor has led you astray! And people have died because of it!”

The Mad King stands in front of City Hall, as regal as ever, “What you need is a strong leader!” His voice booming even though he was not shouting, “What you need is; me,” 

X-Ray’s eyes widened at the sound of a very familiar line, but as he looked around, he could not stop himself from _agreeing_ with what the King was saying. Maybe it was the betrayal he felt, or the guilt, or the anger. But X-Ray knew that The Mad King was _right_. 

A few people whooped and cheered in agreement of The Mad King’s words. 

The Mad King continued, “If you’ll have me as your King. I promise to make the Wilds Kingdom pay for the lives of our fallen! I swear to make the Warrior pay for thinking they could mess with this city!!” 

The people around the street started cheering, clapping their support. X-Ray could not stop himself from joining in. 

“LONG LIVE THE KING!”

“LONG LIVE THE KING!” 

“LONG LIVE THE KING!” 


	7. Update!

I wanted to put this hear as a little announcement. It's nothing big, so sorry for getting your hopes but, uh, 

I have a Tumblr and an Instagram I wanted to share with you all. 

I post updates on chapters and possible release dates on Tumblr and Instagram.

Instagram is for more of my personal amusement but updates will be posted there and maybe some other idea will be thrown around. 

Then Tumblr is where you would submit fanart, ask me questions about the fanfics, and give me more suggestions. 

I also use my Tumblr however to post random shit I find funny online. 

So that's why I have both a Tumblr and Instagram. 

Both Tumblr and Instagram are under the name Role-playing-Demon. I don't have links yet because I writing this on mobile. My computer broke but when I get the links I'll post them here. 

Thank you all for the support you've shown me. 

The Next Chapter will be out soon

See ya guys

-Kara


	8. Chapter Six

It’s midnight. The hallways and rooms of Monarch Labs empty. Except for one person. 

Trevor walks briskly, but still trying his best to remain quiet. He enters his office and looks around before shutting the door behind him. 

He walks to his desk and pulls up a screen, “Call Alfredo,” he says, 

“Calling Archen,” 

Soon an Eagle warrior appears on the screen. The warrior’s warpaint was silver with a ‘V’ on his forehead, on his eyes like eye shadow and on his lips like lipstick. He wore a shawl of eagle fathers, black pants with matching arms braces that go from shoulder to wrist. 

“Alfredo, excuse me Archen,” Trevor says, “It’s good to see you again,” 

Archen smiles, “Rolen, my hatchmate, how does it go in the city?” 

Trevor growls, “Not great my friend, something has come up, I must speak to the Queen immediately,” 

Archen nods, “Of course,” He walks off the screen, “You’re majesty?” 

“Yes?” 

“Rolen has called, asking for you,” 

“I’ll take it from here,” 

The screen shifted, and Trevor could now see Queen Leonidas, who smiles kindly.

“Rolen,” He greets, “Or is it Trevor now?”

Trevor places a fist on his chest and bows, “I do not have a preference, My Queen,” 

The Queen nods, “And what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Bad news I’m afraid, my queen,” Trevor straitens, “The Mad King has been released from the asylum and has taken over the city,” 

The Queen’s face hardened, “How has he done this?”

Trevor bit his lip, “He didn’t take the city by force necessarily,” Trevor sighs, “He has framed the warriors for an attack on civilians. Everyone is now convinced that the warriors have attacked and killed innocent people. Even X-Ray has fallen under the Mad King’s sway,” 

“Oh, I uh,” The Queen turned away, placing a hand to his face, 

“My queen?” Trevor asked, concerned, “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” 

“No,” The Queen says, “I asked you a questioned, and you answered,” he looks at Trevor again, “Do you have any more information,”

Trevor nods, “The Mad King and X-Ray has been spending a lot of time together,” Trevor sighs, “They’re together all the time, My Queen,” Trevor pauses, “I think X-Ray has been compromised,”

The Queen gaps, “Are you sure of this?”

Trevor nods, “I am,”

The Queen takes in a deep breath, “Then we must act accordingly, keep up your post there until further orders,”

“Yes, my Queen,”

The screen deactivates, and Trevor is alone once again. He turned to his closet, on the racks inside, held a tiger pelt, with a blowgun and small knife. Trevor walks over and runs his hands down his hide. He hated not wearing it, but he had orders. 

He sighs, and closes to the door and leaves the room. 

*********************

X-Ray was shocked when he found out that the Mad King was summoning him; he walks down the hallway fiddling with his fingers, nervous. 

He’s been hanging with the Mad King lately. He wouldn’t really call it dating, but they did go out to eat a lot or hang out at Mk’s place. Maybe they were dating? X-Ray wasn't sure. 

Mad King, who X-Ray now knows as Ryan, smiled almost warmly when he knocked on the open door. 

“Ah, Ray come in,” he says, standing up, “I’m glad you could join me today,”

“Yeah,” Ray winced as his voice wavered, “What do you need, Ryan?”

The Mad King walked over and hugged Ray, “Well,” Mad King purred in X-Ray’s ear, “First I would like you to trust me,”

“T-Trust you?”

The Mad King takes X-Ray’s hand as if they were dancing, “Yes, X-Ray, do you trust me?”

“Y-yes,”

The Mad King pulls away, “Then I would like to ask you something,”

“Okay,” X-Ray was feeling a little dazed at the moment. 

The Mad King pushes a button, and one of the bookshelves moves to the side to reveal a suit. The suit was green and black. Similarly to his hero suit. However, the cape was much more worn, holes littered it. The arm guards and boots were black. Fingers green like the rest of the suit. A black mask attached to the neck would cover the bottom half of his face, and green glasses with red xs would cover the rest. X-Ray also noticed that his signature symbol was gone, replaced by the Mad King’s broken crown insignia behind a connected ‘N’ and ‘X’. Around the ankles and wrists were silver bands. Along with the suit was a silver crown, the metal made to look like branches, and the gems leaves.

Crown: 

X-Ray slowly ran his hand down the suit, “What is this?” he asked, 

The Mad King walked up behind him, “I hoped it would be your new suit, I want you to be my Mad Queen,”

X-Ray gasped, “I don’t think I-”

“Oh Ray,” Mad King cooed, wrapping his arms around the hero, “We’ve had so much fun together,” Mad King’s arms slid down to X-Ray’s waist. 

(Play this in the background): [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7umg6ZrIEH8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7umg6ZrIEH8)

The Mad King rested his head on X-Ray’s shoulder, so he spoke directly into his ear, “I’ve made you happy, right?” 

“Yes,” X-Ray let his arms fall to his sides as he listened to Ryan’s voice. 

“I’ve treated you well, have I not?”

“You have,”

“I’ve comforted you, gone out of my way to make you smile, granted you your every wish, yes?”

“That is correct,”

“In all of that, have I hurt you intentionally?”

“No, not really,” X-Ray thought back to the claw and ‘lava.’ But it wasn’t actually lava. It was jello. The Mad King had made him sticky, yes, but not hurt. And back when they defeated him, X-Ray was given a choice to free Vav or obliterate him. It was only when X-Ray freed Vav that the Mad King got hostile, before that, he was ready to welcome X-Ray with open arms. 

“See? You know I’m not a monster,” 

X-Ray shakes his head, “No, you’re not a monster!”

The Mad King nods, “I’m the only one who truly cares about you. Vav and Mogar left to rule a kingdom. Hilda left because she was jealous of your friendship with Vav. They don’t understand you, they never have,”

“I want you, Ray,” The Mad King purrs, “I want you by my side till the day we die. No other person. I. Want. You,”

X-Ray felt himself smile at the Mad King’s words, turning around to hug him, “Really?” 

“Yes, really,” The Mad King then steps, away looking at X-Ray with a fond expression, “But I won’t force you,” he smiles, “If you don’t want to become Null-Ray, the Mad Queen, I won’t love you any less, the decision is yours,”

The Mad King then left the hero to his thoughts. Smiling to himself. 

The hero himself paced around the room, he thought of Vav and Mogar. Then the Wilds kingdom, then the attack on the civilians. His hands started to tremble, so he balled them into fists.

**_(singing_, talking) ** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sSIdgrzRfA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sSIdgrzRfA)

X-Ray’s face hardens till it almost looks like it was made from stone,

_ “I am in control. I haven't lost my mind. I am picking up the pieces of the past you left behind. I don't need your condescending words about me looking lonely. I don't need your arms to hold me 'cause misery is waiting on me,” _

X-Ray looks out the window, _ “I am not alone! Not beaten down just yet! I am not afraid of the voices in my head! And down the darkest road, something follows me! I am not alone! This misery loves my company! Misery loves my company!” _

X-Ray looks over to see a picture of himself and Vav after their first victory over the Corepirate. 

_ “Leave me in the cold. You better run away. I'm gonna dig a hole and bury all the memories we've made!” _ X-Ray tears the photo in half throwing Vav’s half into the lit fireplace, watching Vav’s face burn, _ “ I don't need your condescending words about me looking lonely. I don't need your arms to hold me, 'cause misery is waiting on me_,”

X-Ray over to the suit, quickly pulling off his own and changing into the new suit. Gently placing the crown on his head. 

_ “I am not alone! Not beaten down just yet! I am not afraid of the voices in my head! And down the darkest road, something follows me! I am not alone! This misery loves my company! Misery loves my company!” _

Null-Ray climbs out of the window and jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he sees the forest in the distance, he stops a little in front of it. Glaring through his new visor at the green trees and underbrush. 

_ “I am not alone! Not beaten down just yet! I am not afraid of the voices in my head! And down the darkest road, something follows me! I am not alone! This misery loves my company!” _

An evil grin cracks Null-ray's face, _“Misery loves my company!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Null-Ray design was created by a close friend and wonderful artist; Legendaryanimist from Instagram! Go check them out!


	9. Chapter Seven

A few warriors were standing in the courtyard of the Wilds Palace. There were three in total. 

The first was a fox warrior named Poison Oak. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. Poison Oak wore a lime green tank top with a fox-fur scarf, the fur was orange, with dark green boots, light green pants with brown cloth wrapped around his fingers and wrists. He also had one Wolverine-like claw on each hand with tiny tubes that connected the talons to pouches storing poison at his waist. His war pain was a single dark green pine tree on the left eye. Over his heart was a badge, Poison Oak was a commander in the royal guard. 

The second was a gorilla warrior named Zabu, he had blond hair and brown eyes, with a dark grey gorilla hood, with darker gray pants with black boots. His war paint is black finger markings running down his face and four bands on his upper arms.   
He also had a badge pinned to his belt—another Commander in the royal guard. 

The last was a puma warrior named TwistedFoot. He has that name because his right foot was twisted so badly that it never healed right when he was younger. Twisted foot had brown hair and eyes, but his hair was a little darker than Poison Oak’s. TwisterFoot wears a tan puma pelt with white pants and tan boots. He didn’t wear warpaint. 

The two commanders were sitting with their younger friends on a low wall, talking and laughing. 

“If Zabu was a human,” Zabu starts, “What name would he have?”

“Blaine,” TwistedFood answered immediately, “Zabu would be a Blaine,”

Zabu thought for a moment then nodded, “Yeah, Zabu agrees with that,” 

“What about me, Twisted?” Poison Oak asked, beaming, “What would Oak’s name be?”

Twisted thought for a moment, “Miles, Oak’s name would be Miles,” 

Oak claps his hands happily, “Oak loves it!” 

“Okay guys,” TwistedFoot said, “What about me,”

The other two thought long and hard about this, then Oak smiled, 

“Chris!” He said, “TwistedFood would be a Chris!” 

TwistedFoot nods, “Good choice,”

“HEY!”

The three looked up to see another guard run over to them, “Excuse Scizor,” The warrior said, “The Queen has ordered us to lock down the garden,” 

Oak and Zabu nodded, they said goodbye to TwistedFoot and rushed off. TwistedFoot began to limp back to his house when he felt something. 

Every warrior is born with a power unique to them, TwistedFoot’s power is empathy, he could sense others emotions. What he felt was sadness, raw sadness, and guilt. 

TwistedFoot sensed it from the part of the garden the Queen had sealed off. He sighs and quickly seeks into the little oasis in the middle of the garden made for the king and Queen. 

TwistedFoot peaked in, and his eyes widened. The Queen sat on the ground, arms folded onto a bench, head in his arms. The Queen had sealed off the entire garden, just to have a place to cry. 

TwistedFoot couldn’t believe it, this was Queen Leonidas. When he had seen him last, Leonidas looked totally in control, he had power and respect. TwistedFoot didn’t understand what problems could he have?

TwistedFoot had no idea how to comfort royalty, but all crying warriors need the same thing. 

Vav quickly whips around when he hears footsteps behind him, eyes overflowing with tears. The puma warrior limped over and sat down next to him, holding out a handkerchief. 

The Queen smiled and sniffed, “Thank you,” 

The Puma warrior smiled, “It’s no problem, your majesty,” 

Vav sniffed, “How did you know I was here?” 

TwistedFoot held a hand to his chest, “TwistedFoot felt it,” he said, “here, it’s his power,”

Vav gasped, “Wow, you can sense others emotions,” 

TwistedFoot nodded, “and their pain,” 

Vav looked up into Twisted’s eyes, “What?”

“TwistedFoot also feels their pain, when a warrior gets injured, Twisted can feel it. It doesn’t hurt him as much as the warrior, but he still feels it,”

Vav sighs, “I’m so sorry,” 

TwistedFoot shakes his head, “Please don’t be, it’s come in handy many times before,” 

Vav gasps, “How,” 

“Twisted can focus on a certain person, narrow his field, feel only what that person is feeling, it’s helped Twisted figure out when his friends are injured and figure out what’s wrong,”

Vav’s eyes widened. They could use this ability; if TwistedFoot let him, he opened his mouth, “Would you be willing to help me?”

TwistedFoot looks up, “Twisted helps Leonidas? How?” 

Vav sighs, “I won’t lie, I fear a war is coming, if we could use your ability to help the sick and injured, you could save lives,” 

Vav stands up, holding out his hand to the other, “Please,” 

TwistedFoot smiles and takes Vav’s hand, “TwistedFoot accepts,” 

Vav smiles, he turns around to start walking back, “Great! I’m glad you’ve agreed to help us….” 

Vav suddenly felt weird, like he was about to pass out, a stinging pain flared through his gut as he placed a hand on the stone wall. 

“My queen?” TwistedFoot asked, “Twisted can feel your pain, are you okay?” 

Vav went to respond when he collapsed. TwistedFoot ran over, 

“My queen!” 

TwistedFoot ran to the oasis entrance, “Guards!! Guards help!” 

A few guards ran over, “The Queen has collapsed!” 

The guards gasped and ran over, checking his pulse, 

“Get the King,” One of the guards grunted to another, who sped off. 

The guard ran into the throne room, throwing open the wooden doors. Mogar was in a meeting with some nobles. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He growls, the guard bowed low. 

“Forgive me,” he said, “But I have urgent news,” Mogar motioned for him to go on, “The Queen has collapsed, Sire, in the garden,” 

Mogar’s eyes widened, he rushed off, the nobles and guard following close behind. 

Mogar pushed the curtain of vines concealing the oasis to everyone else and gasped. 

Vav lay still on the ground, TwistedFoot next to him. 

“Sire,”

Mogar lunged forward before Twisted could finish, dropping to all fours on the ground, hovering over his mate protectively, growling. 

The puma warrior instantly sank even lower to the ground, showing his neck to the king, “Twisted didn’t do anything! He swears!” He whines, “Twisted was comforting the Queen after Twisted had felt his sadness; they were about to head back to the palace when the Queen collapsed!” 

Mogar could tell that the puma wasn’t lying, he stopped growling and backed up a little, pulling Vav into his arms, “Very well,” 

Twisted sat up a little straighter, “It was his stomach,” he said, “His stomach was in pain before he collapsed,” 

Mogar’s eyes wandered Vav’s body for a moment, there was no sign of injury. He picks him up, 

“Mogar will take him back to the palace, speak of this to no one,” Mogar glances down at TwistedFoot, who gulps, “Come with Mogar,” 

TwistedFoot slowly got to his feet, limping after the king. 

*******

Mogar gently lay Vav down on their bed, “Get a healer,” he barked to the nearest guard, who rushed off. 

TwistedFoot stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shifting a little. Mogar turned to him. 

“What happened?” 

TwistedFoot sighed, “Like TwistedFoot said earlier, King Mogar,” he starts, “TwistedFoot felt a great sadness, so he went to investigate. Twisted found the Queen crying,” Mogar’s shoulders tense, “TwistedFoot offers basic comfort, which the Queen accepted. They then talked about TwistedFoot’s power; his ability to sense others’ pain and emotions,” Mogar’s eyebrows raised slightly, “The Queen then offered TwistedFoot a change to help him, which Twisted accepted, they were about to head back when the queen collapsed,” 

Mogar nodded but didn’t say anything. Soon, the healer showed up and looked the Queen over. 

“King Mogar will have to forgive, Chansey,” The healer said, “She will need more time to check the queen for illnesses,” 

Mogar growled but nodded, he turned to the door, “If anything changes report back to Mogar immediately,” 

The healer, Chansey, nodded, “Of course, King Mogar,” 

It was a while later, but Vav awoke, with a splitting headache and nauseousness, “What happened?” 

Chansey looked over, “You passed out in the garden, My queen,” she said, “The King brought you back to the palace,” 

Vav slowly sat up, holding his head, “Why does my body hurt all over?”

Chansey smiled, “Chansey has new, but she’s not sure how the Queen will react,” 

Vav raised an eyebrow, “Please just say it,” 

“Congratulations,” Chansey said, “Queen Leonidas is pregnant,” 


	10. Chapter Eight

Vav stared out the window; pregnant, he was pregnant. Vav's mind was caught in a battle his emotions were having for control. He didn't know what to feel; he had sent the healer away, telling her not to say anything to anyone, including Mogar. 

He wasn't ready to reveal this to his husband. He knew that hiding this fact was a bad idea, but they had more important things to think about. He wondered if he'd have a litter, one pup would be enough, but he had a feeling that both his and Mogar's animal DNA has other things to say. 

Despite the growing fear, Vav could not help the smile that crept onto his face and the happy tears that trickled down, he was going to be a father with Mogar. They were going to grow up in the place he loved, with the family and friends he loved, with the man he loved. 

Vav could not be happier. 

\-------

Null-Ray could not be more pissed off. 

His day started out great, he woke up next to the man he loved, the city started to make funds for the anti-warrior campaign, the Mad King's empire was beginning to form. City hall was currently being rebuilt into something more royal. 

The day went south when Null-Ray went to Monarch labs to see AxialMatt, Rimmy Tim, and Trevor talking in hushed voices. When they heard the door opened, they whipped around, paling slightly to see Null-Ray. 

"What's going on?" Ray asked, lowering his mask and taking off his visor, no one answered him, "What? Spit it out guys, I feel like I just was called to the principal's office," 

"Look, Ray," Jeremy started, "We're not questioning your leadership here," 

"No, No," Matt added, 

"But we feel like your getting a little….distracted," 

Ray's eyes narrowed, "'Distracted?'" 

"Y-Yeah," Jeremy stuttered, "Like with the whole 'falling in love with the Mad King' thing, it's just," Jeremy looked away, "This doesn't feel right Ray," 

Ray's face hardened, "Oh?" 

Matt jumped in, "We feel like you letting your emotions get the better of you," Matt sighed, "Like stop and think for a moment, do you really think Vav-Ahhh!" 

Matt yelped as a laser whizzed past his head and burned the wall behind him, Ray frowned, "Don't mention his name here," he snarled, "He is a traitor," 

"Ray!" Trevor said, "You have to listen to yourself! You've known Vav for years! Do you really think he'd order an attack on the city?" 

Ray shrugged, "I don't know. Vav's in love with Mogar, we don't know how far he'll go," 

"But what about you, Ray?" Trevor asked, "How far will you go?" 

Ray looked at Trevor, his face cold, "As far as I have to," 

Trevor took a step forward, "I can't let you do that, Ray," He sighed, "I gave you your powers. I can strip them away," 

There was a beat of silence before Ray started laughing. 

"So, here's the thing," Ray pulled up his mask, the quick switch from Ray to Null-Ray was terrifying, "I've done this, the whole 'threatening people' bit, the intimidation, I've been there," 

Null-Ray takes out one of his new laser blades and starts to drag it down the counter as he walks towards them, "Some people have a bad day. I've had a bad life," 

Null-Ray stopped, "If I want something," He kicks Matt away a little, "It's taken from me," 

Null-Ray blasts Jeremy and jumps onto the counter, "If I win the fight I lose the war," he walks up, so he looms over Trevor, "Threats only work on people who actually give a fuck," Null-Ray ran a finger down his blade, "But me?" He glares down at Trevor, pointing the knife at his face, "I've stopped caring a while ago," 

Null-Ray jumps down and looks around the room, "So...what'll it be?" 

Rimmy coughs and stands up, "I'm with you, Null-Ray," he says, "One hundred percent!" 

Null-Ray nods and turns to the other two, who glance at each other, "Well?" 

"I'm with you," Matt said, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Trevor could see something in his face, Matt was lying. 

Trevor nodded, "Same, I'm sorry I threatened you, boss," 

Null-Ray smiles, "Good," He turns and starts to walk out, "I'd hate it if you were to ruin a good thing,"

Jeremy quickly follows him, as Matt and Trevor share a worried glance before reluctantly following.


	11. Chapter Nine

Mogar and Vav were currently standing around a table with the generals of the guard. Viper was also there, standing next to Vav, Twisted Foot was also present, by Vav’s request. 

“My king,” A general said, “The city’s army and empire continue to grow. We must move, they’ve made it very clear that they don’t want us here. If Wilds stays here, they’re endangering its citizens' lives,”

Mogar crosses his arms, “Mogar agrees,” he said, “Mogar feels it’s better if the Wildes kingdom moves,” 

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside, a guard ran in, 

“Sire! Humans are attacking the capital! The villages!” 

“Mogar wants guards down there now!” 

The group ran from the room, Vav and Mogar changing out of their royal pelts and grabbing their weapons. 

When they made it to the village, it was chaos. Not all of the villagers were trained fighters, so not a lot of them stood to fight. Parents were grabbing their offspring, many running, and hiding. 

Mogar roared and jumped into the fight, cutting down human soldiers who were opening fire on the villagers. 

Vav helped the villagers evacuate, grabbing them out of burned huts and shops. Something then caught Vav’s eye, a man standing in the back of the strike force. 

Vav realized that this was the attack’s leader, he went to face him when his eyes widened. 

It was X-Ray. He looked different, new spandex, two red laser blades in his hands. All Vav could do was stand there, frozen. 

“X-Ray!” 

Null-Ray jolted and turned, he didn’t speak at first, just looked at Vav. 

“What are you doing!?” Vav cried, “X-Ray!?”

A pause then Null-Ray rushed forward, kicking Vav back, who gasped and slid back a few steps. Null-Ray rushed forward again, Vav gasped and quickly grabbed a fallen warrior’s blade. 

They locked blades, “What happened to you?” Vav asked, “We are friends, X-Ray!” 

Null-Ray seemed to consider that before, “I am Null-Ray,” 

Vav gasped and faltered, Null-Ray shoved him back a few feet, causing Vav to land on his back. 

A soldier took advantage of that, shooting Vav, the buttle missed his side and sliced through his stomach, creating a gash. The lion cried out and collapsed, growling at the approaching soldier, eyes wheeling up with tears as he thought of his unborn cubs. 

The man walked forward, and was about to pull the trigger when his eyes widened, “Vav?” the man then grunted as Mogar hit him from behind, sending him to the ground. 

Vav looked up Mogar, tears running down his face, he was terrified. Mogar knew it wasn’t from the pain, Vav could take a hit better than anyone he knew, something else was wrong. 

Mogar looked around to see most of the humans fleeing. Still, as they vanished into the forest altogether, Mogar caught a glimpse of green spandex, and then the force was gone. 

Mogar picked Vav up, “Vav will be okay,” he reassured, “This isn’t bad,” 

“I’m pregnant, Mogar!” Vav shouts, “I’m pregnant!”

Mogar’s eyes widened, he glanced at the wound and then back at Vav, now equally worried. 

Mogar quickly got Vav back to the healers who cleaned the wound and reported that none of the cubs were harmed. 

Mogar and Vav sigh in relief, Vav turned to the healer, “How many are there?” 

The healer felt Vav’s stomach a little, tiny flecks of blue magic danced around his fingertips, “Three,” he said, “There are three cubs,” 

Mogar and Vav looked at each other, smiling and crying, they embraced, Mogar laying a gentle hand on Vav’s bandaged stomach.

“Mogar is so happy right now,” He breaths, “Mogar is going to be a father,” 

Vav nods, “I know, I’m excited too,” he then pulls away, “But we have more important things to worry about. 

Mogar nods, and the two quickly make their way to the throne room, where there is an uproar. Half of the army generals want to go to war, while the other half wants to move the kingdom away from the city. 

“We must attack the humans! Warriors can’t let them get away with this!” 

“Attacking the humans will only make this worse, the wilds must move!” 

“Quiet!” Mogar screams, silence fell, “Mogar agrees that both sides have points,” Mogar then sighs, “But what is the best plan for action?” 

As the discussion continues, Vav silently slips away, only Viper notices. Vav pulls a coat over himself, pelt and all. He sends Mogar a note, then leaves.

-

(_ Singing _ (Vav). **Singing ** (Null-Ray). Talking. _ Singing _ (Choir/Voiceover)) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ27EBdM19Y ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ27EBdM19Y)

_ “Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord. Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord. Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord. Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord, _ ” 

Vav slowly makes his way through the forest, before sneaking into the city. Anger and confusion burning through his veins. He slowly heads towards Monarch Labs where he's sure to find what he's looking for. Rain slowly starts to pick up to a pour. 

_ “I send a pestilence and plague, into your house, into your bed. Into your streams, into your street, into your drink, into your bread. Upon your cattle, on your sheep. Upon your oxen in your field. Into your dreams, into your sleep. Until you break, until you yield.” _

Vav looks up to see The Mad King’s face staring down at him from a billboard. 

_ “I send the swarm, I send the horde. Thus saith the Lord,” _

Vav sighed,_ “Once I called you brother, once I thought the chance to make you laugh. Was all I ever wanted,” _

_ “I send the thunder from the sky. I send the fire raining down,” _

_ “And even now I wish that fate had chose another. Serving as your foe on His behalf. Is the last thing that I wanted,” _

_ “I send a hail of burning ice. On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town,” _

Vav noticed that the people he passed on the street seemed sad. Everyone seemed down on their luck. 

_ “This was my home. All this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer,” _ Vav glares up at a picture of Null-Ray, _ “From your stubbornness and pride!” _

Vav knows that Mogar has gotten his note, for he could sense the presence of other warriors as they infiltrated the city. The citizens none the wiser. He quickly climbs up Monarch Labs and on the roof, like he suspected, was Null-Ray. 

_ “I send the locusts on the wind such as the world has never seen. On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk. Until there's nothing left of green!” _

The warriors make themselves known, people start screaming. But they just stand on the rooftops, waiting for orders. 

_ “I send my scourge, I send my sword. Thus saith the Lord,” _

Vav throws off his coat, _ “You who I called brother. Why must you call down another blow?” _

_ “I send my scourge, I send my sword,” _

Null-Ray turns to Vav. 

_ “Let my people go!” _

_ “Thus saith the Lord!” _

_ “Thus saith the Lord!” _

Null-Ray’s eyes narrow, Vav could hear the snarl in his voice, **“You who I called brother. How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?”**

Vav looks away, he pulls out a small dagger. 

_ “I send the swarm, I send the horde” _

Null-Ray’s hands ball into fists, he starts shaking, **“Then let my heart be hardened. And never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so-”** Null-Ray points at Vav, **“I will never let your people go,”**

_ “Thus saith the Lord!” _

Vav starts shaking himself, tears forming in his eyes, _ “Thus saith the Lord!” _

**“I will not…”**

The two former friends both got into battle stances. 

** _“Let…”_ **

Weapons drawn

**“Your** _ (my) _ **...”**

** _“People go!”_ **

They rushed each other as thunder echoed above. 


	12. Chapter Ten

In the climax of the fight between Vav and Null-Ray, the Mad King intervened, nearly killing Vav, which caused Mogar to jump in. 

Both kings declared war on the other, and it didn’t take long for Mad King to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against the Wilds Kingdom. 

Many citizens already wanted to fight, but nearly a quarter didn’t. Those who opposed got chipped. This means a small red chip was attached to their necks, giving Null-Ray and Mad King complete control over their minds, you could tell what soldiers were chipped due to their glowing red eyes. 

Warriors ended up calling them ‘blanks’ due to their expressionless faces even when in battle. 

The Mad King’s army, called the Black Knights, was also equipped with unique guns and weapons, making them evenly matched with the warriors. 

The Black Knights now march in a snow-covered land covered in cliffs. The army wore black armor with golden plumes on their helmets, along with the Mad King’s cracked crown spray painted gold on their chest. 

Mogar and Vav stand over them on a cliff, Mogar sends a team of warriors down. The warriors were divided into four different groups. 

Land, Sky, Rock, and Sea. 

Land warriors were warriors who battled the best on land, they were the one of abundance. 

Sky warriors were the bird warriors who assisted the Land and Sea Warriors from the air. 

Rock warriors were warriors who could burrow underground, they also helped the land warriors. 

And the Sea Warriors were the warriors who battled the Atlantic fights. 

Each warrior dyed their clothing based on the force they worked in. Green was land, grey was air, brown was rock and blue was sea. 

The team of land warriors clash with the black knights, a battle breaks out. Even though this was war, the warriors, when facing blanks, tried to free them by attacking the chips. Freed blanks were brought back to the capital to hide until the war was over.

Vav saw that the land warriors were struggling, so he sent some sky warriors to assist. They flew down and started to pick off the Black Knights one by one. 

One warrior, in particular, seemed to get all of the kills, a knight jumped onto his back, he quickly shook him off as his helmet flew off. Vav smiled when he saw Archen or Alfredo, the leader of the Sky Force. 

Two knights tried to attack the sky force by pushing a boulder off a nearby cliff. It would have hit Archen if two rock warriors, Poison Oak and Zabu, hadn’t crushed the stone before it had hit the ground. 

Soon the Mad King and Null-Ray showed up; the latter quickly jumped into the fray as the Mad King oversaw the battle. Mogar growled and jumped into the action himself, Mogar didn’t want Vav to fight till the cubs were born, Vav now had a small baby bump, just about the start his second trimester. 

Soon the sounds of battle faded into silence, the warriors had won, but they had lost many of their troops. 

So even with Mogar and Vav leading the charge, it takes every last warrior in the Wilds, doing their part, working day and night to keep up the fight. 

It was hard for everyone. Some warriors had to skip hibernation to fight in the war, there was a supplement that helped them, but it didn’t stop them from feeling tired all the time. 

The Wilds still moved farther away from the city, so the humans didn’t have a chance to attack them. 

As the war raged on, the Wilds were running low on resources, and they were losing. 

Vav and Mogar sit on their thrones as some of the generals rattle on what the Wilds should do. Vav was holding onto his bloated stomach, staring at the wall. Mogar was resting his arm on the armest, holding his head with two fingers and his thumb, clearly annoyed. 

“My King,” A general said, “The wilds just can’t keep up this fight anymore, we must surrender,” 

“No,” Mogar said sternly, “We will NOT surrender to the humans,” 

“But your majesty, the wilds don’t have the troops or resources to continue the war,” 

“Then why can’t we get them?” Vav spoke up, 

“I beg your pardon?” 

Vav sighed, “Why can’t we get them? More troops and resources. There are five tribes of warriors in the wild, as well as runaways, we could ask for their help,” Vav sits up straighter, “The tribes have got to have resources and troops, how else have they lived all these years,” 

Mogar seems to ponder this while the general scoffed, 

“Does the queen really think that the tribes will help the capital?” 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Vav asked, “They’re part of the Wilds Kingdom, it’s more than just the capital, you know,” 

That quiets down all the generals, Mogar nods, 

“Send messengers to the tribes, asking for resources and troops,” 

“And if they refuse?” The general asked, “What then?” 

Mogar stands up and looks away, “Then Mogar’s guess is the Wilds Kingdom loses,” 


	13. Chapter Eleven

*TRIGGER WARNING; DEATH/MINOR DEATH*

The messengers traveled far and wide. To the Mountains tribe all the way to the Jungle tribe. 

Four of the five tribes agreed to come to the capitals aid and to now live under the King’s rule but the caves tribes refused and sealed themselves into the underground. 

Mogar and Vav were distressed over the Cave tribes decision, but respected it. 

Now supported by the resources given to them by the tribes, the Wilds Kingdom won battle after battle after battle. 

Now the humans launch an attack on the Plains Tribes camp. 

Mogar himself had come to stop the attack. Along with 100 of his best warriors. 

Vav can still hear the roars of battle all the way back to the capital. Twisted Foot stands next to him on the balcony, tuned in to Mogar, ready to let the Queen know if the King where to get hurt. 

“It will be alright, my queen,” Twisted said, placing a hand on the Queen's arm. 

Vav forced a smile and nodded stiffly. Suddenly, he felt something. 

Twisted turned to him, “My Queen?” 

Vav just stood there, eyes wide. 

“Queen Leonidas?” 

“Call a healer,” 

“What?” 

Vav doubled over, “Get a healer! My water broke!” 

Twisted looked confused, Vav growled, 

“I’M HAVING THE BABIES!” 

Twisted quickly rushed off, Vav lowers himself onto the bed, as soon as the healers enter the room, Vav starts screaming. 

\----

Mogar and his warriors were making it back to the palace, clapping each other on the back, talking about their victory, when a healer came running up to Mogar. 

“My lord! My lord!” 

Mogar stops, “What is it?” 

The healer looks happy but concerned, “It’s the queen! He’s in labor!” 

Mogar quickly excuses himself, he runs down hallways, following Vav’s scent. He finally sees healers running up and down a hallway. 

He grabs one, “Where is Leo!?” 

“The royal bedroom, My King!” The point, “He’s just started contractions,” 

Mogar rushes to the bedroom. He walks in. 

Vav is holding Viper’s hand as healers run around, the one who was delivering glanced up at Mogar, who quickly runs over and takes Vav’s other hand. 

“Mogar?” Vav is a little delirious from pain, 

“Yes,” Mogar tried to smile, “Mogar is here, Mogar is here,” 

Vav grunted again. 

“Okay, my queen,” The healer said, “breath,” 

Vav took in gulps of breath greedily, before another screech echoed around the room, 

“Okay, your highness, push!” 

Vav grit his teeth, a bit of blood came out, Vav pants as the healer wiped their brow, 

“Okay, a little more!” They said, “The baby’s crowning!” 

Vav panted and soon the cries of a child could be heard, the healers quickly rushed off to clean the baby and Vav shouts as the next baby crowns. 

More blood stained the bed sheets and Mogar started to get worried, the next baby was born and the healers rushed that one off too. 

Vav cried out again, the healer yelled at Vav to push, but his eyes slowly started to close, his breathing shaky and unstable. 

As Vav passes out the final baby makes their way into the world. The healer takes them to join their siblings as Mogar tries to wake Vav. 

“Leo?” 

Vav doesn’t respond, Mogar pats his cheek gently, 

“Come on, please?” 

Nothing

“Lonnie?” Mogar didn’t know what caused the new pet name to fall from his lips but he ignores it, “Come on, baby, please,” 

Vav slowly opens his eyes, “Lonnie? Baby?” He smiles, “Those are new,” 

Mogar cuckles a little, “Pet names usually are,” 

Vav humms, “I love them,” 

Mogar helped Vav sit up, Vav gently gripped his arm, “The babies?” 

Mogar sat down next to him, “The healers have taken them back to be bathed, they’ll be here soon,” 

Vav nodded, they rested for about 15 minutes when the healers came back, they gave one baby to Mogar, who sat on the bed next to Vav, and they set the other two on Vav’s lap. 

“Oh my god,” Vav whispered, “They’re perfect,” 

“What are their names?” A healer asked, 

Mogar looked at Vav, he nods to the baby girl in his arms, “Adora,” he says, “Mogar likes the name Adora,” 

Vav nods. Adora was blessed with Vav’s hazel green eyes and Mogar’s brown curly hair. She wore a baby’s onesie made from animal skin, the fur on the outside was black. 

Mogar and Vav admired her before Vav turned to the eldest boy, “How about Aseir?” he asked, “Like the gods of old,” 

Mogar nodded, “Mogar loves it,” 

Asier had Mogar’s red eyes, (I actually checked; in a title card for XnV Mogar has red eyes), and Vav’s wild blond hair, the baby wore leather pants with a little fur patches on the knees, the fur was brown. 

Vav turned to the final baby, who was much smaller than his siblings, he was still asleep in Vav’s lap but opened his eyes when Asier poked him playfully. Vav gasped softly, the boy’s hair was white as snow, he had heterochromic eyes, one red, one green. He wore leather pants with a white fur vest. 

“Asriel,” Vav whispered, he didn't know why the name came to him, but he loved it, “How about Asriel?” 

Mogar smiled, “Asriel,” 

Vav looked at Viper, “Meet, Adora, Asier and Asriel,” 

\-----

Null-Ray sits on the Mad King’s lap, face buried into his neck. They were cuddling on the king’s golden throne. 

“What are we going to do?” Ray asked his partner, “The wilds have more troops now, more resources,” 

“I know," The King sighs, "I know,"

Ray pulled away to look into the King's eyes, "I have a plan,"

"You do?"

"It's a very dark and dangerous plan, even by our standards," Ray looks away, "But I think it's necessary if we're going to win this war,"

Mad King smirks, "Then do as you will,"

\------------

Vav smiles as he gently rocks Aseir in his arms, the baby slowly falling asleep, he looks to Mogar. 

"They're perfect,"

Mogar looks up from where he's holding Adora and Asriel, "Mogar knows,"

A guard rushes in, "The humans are attacking the castle!" 

Mogar and Vav quickly lay the cubs onto the bed and rush off to fend off the attackers. 

The guard smirks, "All too easy," he takes off his pelt and armor. It's Null-Ray, he looks at the cubs, "Awww," he cooes, picking Asriel up, "You're all very cute," he laughs, "I'll just have to keep you,"

A jet blows a hole into the wall, where blanks were waiting for Null-Ray.

"Blow this place sky high!"

Mogar and Vav fight off the humans, they could not believe that Mad King would order a direct strike against the castle. They both crouch down over a dying soldier.

"Why are you here!?" Mogar snarls, "What has humans possibly hoped to gain?"

The man coughs, "Leverage," he says, "A tool to victory!" 

"Like what!?" Vav questions, the man smiled a bloody smile, 

"I hope the children are alright!"

Mogar and Vav's eyes widen, they rush back to the royal chambers. 

"Shhhh," Null-Ray says, "The baby is sleeping," 

Mogar and Vav watch in horror as two other soldiers place Asier and Adora in cages and place them on a jet. 

"NO!" Vav screams, "No! Stop!" 

Mogar rushes forward, Null-Ray holds up a hand, he holds Asriel out above the 20 foot drop, "Not another step!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE PLEASE!" 

Null-Ray turns to Vav

"Kill me! Kill me! Not him!"

"Vav no!" Mogar shouts, 

Vav slowly walks towards Null-Ray, "This is between you and me, right? You're mad I left. I would be too, but Ray this isn't the way, please," Vav holds out his arms, "Just give me and Mogar our cubs and we can work this out. We can make things better," 

Null-Ray looks away, Vav takes another step forward, 

"I promise, Ray," He says, "Please,"

Null-Ray slowly starts to hand Asriel over when what seems to be an earthquake shakes the castle as explosions echo below them. 

Null-Ray stumbles backwards and looses his grip. 

"NO!" 

Vav's shrill cry echoed in the air as Asirel is sent plummeting to the ground. 

Null-Ray shakes off his horror and shock and jumps onto the jet.

Vav is screaming as Mogar drags him out of the palace. 

Everyone in the capital watches as the building comes crumbling to the ground. 

But Vav and Mogar are focused on something else. 

They rush around, trying to find him. Vav lets out a broken noise and drops to his knees. 

Mogar comes up behind him, as Vav pulls the corpse into his arms. Sobbing and wailing loudly. 

"ASRIEL!!!! AS-ASRIEL!!!!" 

Mogar lets his own silent tears fall as others slowly walk to the scene. 

The broken wails of the queen echo in the air as the sun slowly sets.


End file.
